


Untitled Devilman x Pokémon crossover

by joxaren



Category: Devilman, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joxaren/pseuds/joxaren
Summary: Akira and Miki's very own Pokémon adventure is about to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer morning that Miki’s father finally called the two of them to his laboratory. Akira received the invitation by Miki tossing rocks at his second-story window until he got up and opened it.

”Hey, Snorlax! Dad said to come over! You know what that means!”, she yelled from the yard, a wide smile on her face. ”Today’s the day! You have two minutes to get down here before I’m coming up and helping you get dressed!”

”Geez, Miki”, Akira yawned. He instinctively moved his arms to cover his chest, even though he was wearing his pyjamas. ”Calm down, you’ll wake my parents. They just came home from their work trip yesterday, they’re exhausted.”

”If they’re exhausted, why would they wake up just from me talking?”, she yelled back. ”Come on now, we gotta go!”

Akira sighed. ”Yeah. I’m coming. Give me five.”

”One and a half!” Miki demanded. ”Ninety... eighty-nine... eighty-eight...”

Closing his window, Akira checked himself in the mirror. His hair was a bit of a mess and he certainly didn’t look awake yet, but it would have to do. His closet was at least neatly organised, and he got dressed quickly while Miki’s muffled voice counted down the seconds outside.

As he came down the stairs, the door to his parents’ room opened, and his father peeked his tired face out, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His Piloswine had apparently also been woken, and shuffled out of the room past his feet, stopping in front of Akira to be petted.

”Good morning, dad”, Akira smiled weakly. He bent down to scratch the Pokémon on its head. ”Good morning, Piloswine. I’m sorry about the noise.”

His father hummed, shaking his head. ”It’s alright... Are you going out so early?”

”Professor Makimura wants us at his lab”, Akira nodded. ”I’m going there with Miki now. I guess we’re... probably getting our Pokémon.”

”Ah”, his father said, his eyes widening a little. ”Oh, give me a moment.”

He returned into the room. Akira eyed the open door curiously, not wanting to follow inside since that might cause unnecessary noise and wake his mother.

In the next second, the front door was slammed open.

”Akira! Hurry up!”, Miki exclaimed, waving at him. His father came back out before Akira had time to reply, and at least Miki had the decency to look a little embarrassed as she nodded in greeting. ”Oh... um... good morning.”

”Good morning”, his father nodded, before turning to Akira. He was holding an old-fashioned hiking backpack out in front of him. ”Here, Akira. This is for you. It may be old, but it served me well when I was younger. It’s a start, if nothing else. Check the pockets. I’ve left you some things in there for your journey.”

”Oh”, Akira said, receiving it into his hands. His eyes darted between the bag and his calmly smiling father. ”Thank you, dad... But... I don’t think I... We...”

”That’s cool, Akira!”, Miki cheered. ”I bet my dad has some old field-trip bag I can inherit, too. I gotta ask him. Oh yeah, I wonder when the Mart opens today... we’ll need to get a bunch of supplies before we really go...”

Akira looked back and forth between her and his father with a worried frown. ”B-but we can’t actually be --”

”Now we’re ready to go, right?”, Miki interrupted, starting to jog on the spot. ”Come on! Race you to the lab! Don’t cry if you lose!”

With that, she ran off. Akira’s father gently pushed a hand against Akira’s back, urging him to go.

”Akira, don’t worry about us. You know your mom and I love adventures. Just call in the evening and let us know you’re alright. You’ve got your Pokégear, don’t you?”

”Yeah”, Akira nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed as he tried to find words for all the concerns that were flying around inside of him. Piloswine nudged his leg with its snout, taking after its trainer.

”You’ll be fine. Go", his father smiled.

Akira sighed, and then nodded and slipped the backpack on. He headed towards the door, slowly adding a spring to his step.

”See you later!”, he called, and his father waved to him reassuringly as the door closed between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Miki receive their first Pokémon.

After a short jog, Akira arrived in front of the Makimura laboratory. Miki was impatiently waiting for him by the door, and when she saw him hesitating, she came over to drag him along inside . 

”We’re here!”, she called out as they entered. There was no response. The small entry hall was silent and empty, assumably due to the early hour. Miki didn’t falter as she slammed the door open to the main laboratory. ”Dad! We’re here!”

”Ah, welcome”, her father’s voice finally spoke from the back of the room. He appeared from behind a computer desk, and came up to them, his fingers fiddling with his greying moustache. ”I didn’t expect you here this early, but that’s alright, I guess.” 

”This is too important to wait around for”, Miki replied with a confident smile. ”You’re giving us our first Pokémon, aren’t you? Took you long enough!” 

She jokingly hit her father on the shoulder, and they laughed together. After a moment, he took on a more solemn expression. ”That’s right. I think you’re now both old enough to be able to learn how to care for and nurture a Pokémon. And of course, to begin your journey as trainers.” 

Akira swallowed nervously, his hands tightening around the straps of the backpack. Miki was all but jumping on the spot in excitement. 

”I’ve prepared two Pokémon for you”, the professor continued, walking over to a metal table that looked like it was normally used for some sort of scientific work, but which now had two shiny red Poké Balls resting on top of it. ”They’re ones that I caught recently to study. But I have the data I need, and I think they’d be much happier in your hands. Well, I think I’ll have enough to do at home for a while with your little brother, that it’s best if I don’t have any extra Pokémon to care for...” 

The last part was directed at Miki, who sighed knowingly. ”Tell me about it! Tare’s getting to be such a handful now that he can walk, I’ll be glad to be out of the house!” 

”I think your mom will miss your help around the house, though”, the professor laughed. Akira’s insides twisted and turned as the reality of the two of them leaving home was becoming harder and harder to reject. 

”Anyway”, the professor continued, ”I’m sorry to tell you that you won’t get to choose your own Pokémon. I’ve made a decision between the two of them and the two of you, and I hope you’ll come to understand why.” 

He stood by the table and took the Poké Balls into his hands, holding them up ceremoniously. With a nod of his head, he gestured for them to stand in front of him. 

”Miki”, he spoke calmly. ”To you, I give Tyrogue.” He carefully placed the ball in her open hands, and she made some sort of excited noise. ”And, Akira...”

Akira nervously raised his hands to receive the ball, gulping. He looked with unsure eyes at the professor, who looked just as certain as his father had when he handed him his backpack. 

”To you, I give Zubat.”

The cold ball touched the palms of his hand, and just like that, he became a Pokémon trainer. Akira felt a drop of sweat run down his neck. Miki was hopping around in circles, juggling her Poké Ball up and down. 

The professor cleared his throat, smiling at them. ”Go ahead, let them out. I think you should introduce yourselves before you get going.”

”Aw, yeah!” Miki exclaimed, and without any pause she hit the button to open the ball. A bright light shone as the Pokémon materialised into its full form in front of them. It was a small almost humanoid Pokémon, purplish and brown to its colour. It looked around at the three humans thoughtfully, standing in something like a fighting stance. 

”Aw, it’s kind of ugly”, Miki said in a joking tone, sticking out her tongue. She then lowered herself to the Pokémon’s height. ”Hi! I’m Miki. I’m your trainer now! We’re going to be super strong!” 

Tyrogue turned to her and stared, and then gave a small cry before becoming more serious in its stance. Miki looked surprised, and her father laughed. 

”Watch out, that one likes trying his moves on people”, he said. ”But exactly because he’s a young one with a fighting spirit, I think you’re going to work well together. He needs a trainer who doesn’t back down from a fight.” 

”Hey, I don’t mind trying my moves on him, either”, Miki smirked, rolling up the sleeves of her red jacket. ”Show me what you got!”

Right as Tyrogue was about to dash forward, the professor picked it up by the arms. ”Now, now, not in here. You’ll have plenty of time to play from now on. Why don’t we have a look at Akira’s Pokémon first?”

Miki stuck her tongue out again with a smile, and took Tyrogue into her arms. The Pokémon seemed surprised at being held, but stayed still. 

”Alright”, Akira said quietly, taking a deep breath. He looked at the button on the ball for a few seconds before finally pushing it. 

With another flash of light, the Zubat appeared. It went straight up into the air, flapping its wings above them and instantly starting to cry out strange-sounding noises as it flew in circles. 

”I get it, it’s almost crying as loud as Akira used to do in elementary school!”, Miki giggled. ”That’s kind of mean, dad!” 

Akira barely registered what she said, his eyes distressedly on the Zubat. It seemed like it was panicking, flying around crying to try to understand where it was and why, and Akira had no idea what to do. 

”That’s not why I picked this one for you”, the professor said, suddenly putting his hand on Akira’s shoulder. Akira jolted in surprise as his attention was torn from the Pokémon. ”Listen, Akira. I found this young Zubat separated from its flock, weakened and alone. I decided to catch it and try to nurse it while I studied it, but even after having been with me for a month, it still doesn’t trust me in the slightest. I’m handing it over to you with the hope that you can succeed where I couldn’t.”

Akira looked at the Zubat, and back to the professor. ”But I... I don’t know anything about caring for Pokémon, I mean, I... I don’t have any experience, and...”

”You’re joking”, Miki snorted, now playing with her Tyrogue by lightly throwing it up and down in the air. ”Didn’t you read a ton of books about raising Pokémon? Everytime I come to your house you’re sitting around reading and studying.” 

”But that’s just books”, Akira sighed. ”This is real life.” 

”Don’t worry”, the professor said, giving Akira’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. ”Sometimes it takes time, but you’ll understand how to make use of your knowledge. As long as you believe in yourself and in your Pokémon, you’ll make it work.”

”Says the guy who can’t get a weak Zubat to trust him”, Miki laughed. ”Come on now, Akira! Let’s have a battle! I wanna see which one is stronger!”

”Not in here, Miki”, her father sighed.

”I... should I put it back in the ball?” Akira asked. The Zubat had quieted down, but was still flapping around the ceiling of the laboratory, trying to find its way out. 

”Yes, I think so. I don’t know if you’ll be able to guide it in battle just yet, but it doesn’t hurt to try”, the professor answered.

Nodding, Akira opened the Poké Ball and let Zubat return. He felt bad about it as soon as he did. What was it like inside the Poké Ball? Was the Zubat just as panicked in there as it was outside of it?

”Awesome-Bellossom! Are we done now?”, Miki cheered, skipping around from leg to leg and throwing punches in the air along with Tyrogue. 

”Yes, you can go”, the professor chuckled. ”Oh, and Miki. I left some things for you with your mom. You should pay her a visit before you go anywhere.”

”Fine, but first we battle!” she exclaimed and headed off towards the door. ”Come on! Akira!” 

”Okay”, Akira sighed, studying the Poké Ball in his hand. The professor looked at him and nodded, and Akira gave a light bow and turned to leave. ”Thank you for the Pokémon, professor. I don’t know what I can do, but I guess I’ll try.” 

”That’s the spirit”, the professor said. ”Go now, before Miki wrecks my lab.” 

Akira bowed again, and with a feeling between doubt and fear, he headed towards his first Pokémon battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Miki have their first Pokémon battle.

Miki looked like she had done this before. She probably had, in her fantasies. 

"Akira Fudou! I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!", she yelled as he exited the laboratory. The four seconds it took to speak that sentence was about as long as she could muster to pretend to be serious. "We're gonna kick your ass!" 

Tyrogue let out a threatening cry in agreement, standing prepared in front of its new trainer. Akira walked over to stand across from them, and held up his Poké Ball. With a click, Zubat appeared again. This time, it let out some sounds and flapped around but then started circling Akira cautiously. It didn’t seem to feel as stressed outdoors as indoors. 

"Zubat, I'm going to try to be your trainer now", Akira said, keeping his gaze on the moving Pokémon as he spoke. It let out a small cry in response. "I don't know if you understand me, or if this is going to work..."

"Tyrogue! Tackle!", Miki suddenly exclaimed, and Akira had to jump out of the way as the small attacker dashed towards them. It threw itself into the air in an attempt to hit its opponent, but missed and stumbled as it landed. Zubat gave a loud screech towards it, and Tyrogue winced and covered its ears. 

"Let's take it easy", Akira pleaded, giving Miki a concerned look. 

"You can take it as easy as you want", she smirked back. "Tyrogue, tackle again! Or just punch him or something!"

Tyrogue nodded and went for another jump tackle, but missed again as Zubat dodged it. It flew around randomly. 

"Zubat... um... you could try using supersonic!", Akira called out. Zubat gave off another loud cry, and Tyrogue and the two trainers all winced at the sound, but it didn’t seem to have any other effect. 

"This is unfair, yours can just stay in the air all day", Miki complained, watching as Tyrogue kept trying to jump high enough and Zubat kept flapping around to dodge it. 

”It’s useless", Akira sighed. "I don't even know if Zubat knows any attacks. I don't know if it's listening to me." 

"It must know how to do something", Miki sighed back. "I mean, it's screeching a lot... and it's dodging a lot... and it's flapping a lot..." 

Another half a minute of the hopeless battle passed, before Akira finally brought the ball back into his hands and ended it. ”Zubat, return!” 

When the flying Pokémon dematerialised, Tyrogue turned to look at Miki in confusion. She irritatedly kicked at some pebbles on the ground. ”Fine... Tyrogue, you return too.” 

Miki stuffed the Poké Ball into the pocket of her jacket, turned, and started walking with brisk steps. Akira put his Poké Ball down into his backpack as he hurried to follow her. 

”That’s boring, our first battle being a draw”, she groaned. Akira walked behind her, and she turned her head halfway to look at him as she spoke. ”Well, are you ready? We’re going to my house, then the Mart, then we’re leaving.” 

”Leaving”, Akira repeated, coming up to walk by her side. ”Where are we even going? Is this really a good idea? We haven’t made any plans, I don’t even have a map, and... ” 

”Aw, you’re so cute”, Miki laughed, her tenseness from the battle dissipating. She strongly patted Akira’s back. ”No worries, it’s normal to leave home at this age, right? And we’ll protect each other. I’ll even lend you a shoulder to cry on!” 

Akira sighed, and quietly followed Miki towards her house as he thought about all the handbooks he wouldn’t be able to fit into his backpack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Miki stop by Miki's house before they leave.

It turned out that Miki's parents had bought her an all-new sporty red messenger bag, which hung waiting for her on the coat rack when they entered the Makimura home. There was an envelope with Miki's name on it tied to its shoulder strap, and she tore it off and opened it as soon as she saw it. 

"Sweet! There's money in here", she cheered, clapping Akira on the back again. He winced a little. "Mom! Thanks!" 

Her mother came walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh, Miki, Akira. It's good to see you. Are you leaving?" 

"Yeah!", Miki replied, puffing her chest out. "We're Pokémon trainers now! Look, Akira got this old backpack from his dad. It looks like it's gonna fall apart." 

"It does not", Akira retorted, reddening a little as he tightened his grip on the worn leather straps. "It must be a good bag if it could handle my dad's expeditions." 

"I'm sure it is", Miki's mother smiled gently. "So, your father gave you your Pokémon, didn't he? Did you like them?"

"Yup! Mine's cool", Miki smiled. "I don't know about Akira's, it's kind of weird and creepy." 

"It's just scared", Akira said with a serious tone. "It feels unsafe because it doesn't understand what's going on." 

At that moment, Miki's little brother tumbled in from the living room, wailing and sobbing. He came up to his mother and tugged at her leg to be picked up. Behind him, a Furret trailed, making quiet noises and looking almost apologetic. 

"Ssh, it's alright", Miki's mother cooed, taking the boy into her arms. "Did you fall again, Tare? Didn't I tell you to play carefully? Furret can help you stay on your legs if you just take it slowly." 

"Anyway, we're going now", Miki said, adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder. "Was there anything else dad wanted me to have?" 

"It's in the bag", her mother answered, Tare's hands on her face making it difficult to speak. "Oh, just a moment, there is one other thing. Furret, would you fetch that thing on the table there? Fetch it for me?" 

Furret squeaked and slithered over to a small sidetable, on top of which a map lay. It picked it up with its mouth and returned to its trainer. 

"Good girl", Miki's mother smiled, receiving the map and then holding it out towards Akira. "Here, I think it's best if you take this, Akira. Miki isn't too good with directions." 

"Hey!", Miki replied with a brief pout, but then snickered. "It's true, though." 

"Thank you", Akira said, bowing lightly. He mentally crossed out "map" from the list he was making in his mind of things they needed in order not to die on their first day of journeying. 

"The rest of the things are in your bag", Miki's mother continued. "I got you a few potions and treats. I'm not sure what your father got you, but you'll find out. Do you both have your Pokégears?"

"Yes", they answered in unison. Miki's was hanging from a strap around her neck like an oversized necklace. Akira took his out of his coat pocket and checked it to see if his parents had written him any messages, but they hadn't. They were probably sleeping. 

Tare whined at his mother to be fed, and she gave the two of them a tired smile. "If you have any problems, just call. And of course, you can come back home whenever you want. If you need money, let me know, too." 

She came closer and gave Miki half of a hug, trying to hold Tare's flailing arms out of the way. Then, she started turning to head back into the kitchen. 

"Right! Bye, mom!", Miki yelled, her hand already on the door handle. "Bye, Tare! Don't be so annoying anymore when I come back! I'll have learnt to hit harder then!" 

Her mother laughed, and Akira shook his head. With that, they left the house. 

"So, the Mart", Miki said. ”Let’s get this over with quickly, I’m raring to go! Which way should we go, anyway? I kind of want to see the ocean while it's still so nice and warm... but then I'll need to spend some money on a sexy swimsuit!” 

She snickered, walking with her arms folded behind her head. Akira was processing the shopping list in his mind. 

"We'll need sleeping bags", he spoke out loud while he thought. "And a camping stove... and probably a large tent, and something against the rain, and..." 

"Hey, stop right there!", Miki blurted out surprisedly. She halted and looked at him. "We don't need to go full-out hiker just yet. It's better to just sleep at Pokémon Centers while we're still near towns and cities." 

"Oh", Akira replied, reddening a little. "I forgot about that." 

"You're hopeless", Miki smirked. "You're acting all scaredy, but you're actually excited to follow in your parents' footsteps, aren't you? You little rascal!" 

She hit him on the head almost hard enough to hurt, giggling as she did. He shoved her away lightly in return. Then, they kept walking. 

"Come on, Miki, let's still think about this. What do we need to bring?", he asked, stroking his own head where she had hit him. 

"I was going to get some snacks", she pondered. "I don't think we need so much to start with. We can just go shopping in the next town when we have a better idea of what we need." 

Akira didn't like it, but he had to admit it made sense. "Okay. We can do that. I'm still getting a sleeping bag, though, if there's a light one I can afford."

"Suit yourself", Miki hummed, and they made their way to their last stop before leaving their home town behind.


End file.
